MegaMan X Panty and Stocking
by De12now
Summary: What if reploids were angels, the mavericks were demons, and they all had the ability of an angel or demon. Also what would happen if 2 special maverick hunters were called to help 2 certain angels and their worlds mix. Well this may not makes sense but i wanted to try so yeah. Everyone get ready for an awesome,sweet filled, sexy time in MEGA MAN X PANTY AND STOCKING,
1. An Old Foe's surprise return

**Konichiwa I am De12now this is my 2nd fanfiction I am working on another one, that one I wanted to finish 1st but I'll get this off the ground.**

 **ALSO NOTHING IN THIS FANFICTION WILL MAKE SENSE, I WILL TRY BUT IT MAYNOT, BUT HEY IT'S A FANFICTION SO HEHE. OH and before I forget. This is x and zero from x1- x4, why x1-x4, I've beaten x1-x3 but not yet with x4 so yeah.**

 **On a side note whenever i read X and Zero's text mostly i think of for X the voice of teen Gohan from the funamation Dbz, not Dbz Kai, and Adolescent Gohan voice for Zero and i mean funamation's Adolescent Gohan's Voice eh that's just me.**

 **Now before I begin uh I know about the disclaimer but all I know is mega man x is awesomely own by CAPCOM and Panty and Stocking is owned by uhh funamation and… I forgot the other um don't worry I will search the other group. So now's the big question, how will we start this story? Hmmm Garterbelt, kick us off.**

''You got it.'' said a black man with an afro, brown eyes, a bearded face, a good build, and wearing a priest outfit.

Megaman x start up begins.

Accessing data.

Username

Password ******

Reading M.X.S, BD-E, and warning.

X specifications completed, BD-E completed.

Warning. Gaterbelt has the floor.

''Warning, X is the 1st of a new generation of robots with a new innovative feature. The ability to think, feel and make their own decisions. Also X is one of the many robots with a special gift. The power of an angel, he's able to not only fight regularly but also fight ghosts, Demons and other otherworld beings.'' ''However these abilities could be very risky if X were to break the 1st rule of robotics, a robot must never harm a human being, but this is completely ignored when it comes to ghosts, demons and non regular human beings.'' ''But even though there's an exception to this rule, if the rule is broken the results would be disastrous and I fear no force on earth could stop him.'' '' Approximately 30 years will be required before we can safely confirm his reliability.'' ''Unfortunately I will not live to see that day nor do I have anyone to carry on my work.'' ''Therefore I have decided to seal him in this capsule, which will test his internal systems until his reliability has been confirmed.'' ''Please do not disturb the capsule until that time.'' ''X possesses great risks as well as great possibilities.'' ''I can only hope for the best.''

September 18 20xx

Now everyone prepare.

 **Starts playing Panty and stocking theme song, then Megaman x1 intro theme.**

 **Chapter 1: An old foe's surprise return**

* * *

X was running though out the Daten City freeway, on his own dealing with numerous robot ghosts, including a familiar bee enemy. But X handled it with ease.

''Damn it where's Panty and Stocking at?'' Said an irritated X. He and Zero were the 1st to the area. Zero was with X earlier but took another route, and told him he'll catch up.

X or Mega Man X is like a teenage boy in blue and light blue armor, he has what seems to be a pale white face and blue eyes, he has on a helmet which seems to be part of his body.

''I don't know how this city is still intact with these girls as their saviors.'' Thought X.

X and Zero are both angel reploids who are called Maverick Hunters they hunt down demon reploids called mavericks. The Mavericks are reploids who brains have malfunction and went insane. Reploids are angels, but turn into demons in some ways, this is one of them.

 **YEAH MAKES NO SENSE, EH SORRY.**

X continued down the freeway as his mind starts racing of how he and Zero came to this place.

 **Rewind**

At maverick hunter H.Q DR. Cain is doing a scan for Mavericks when he then gets a call.

''Hello, this is at maverick hunter H.Q.'' Dr. Cain said .

Dr. Cain was a white male who seemed to be in his elderly days, but seems that way cause of his long beard, a little. He's also wearing what seems to be a blue robe and is using a cane.

 **GET IT CANE ,CAIN XD I'll stop.**

''It's been a while hasn't it Cain.'' Said a man on the other side of the phone.

''Garter, is that you?'' asked Cain.

''Yes it is, how you been doc?'' said Garterbelt.

''Still alive, if that's what you mean'' Said Cain as a joke. The doc is doing fine.

''Ahh, I can see you can still make jokes'' said Garter. ''Anyway I need your help doc.''

''What is it?'' Asked a curious Cain.

''You got any 'hunters' available, any good ones?'' Asked Garter.

''Why, don't you have those 2 angels?'' Cain said.

''Those 2 bitches are a bunch of lazy ungrateful hos.'' Said Garter. ''Also they just had a fight and we got a ghost problem.''

''Ahh I see, well i have 2 who can help you out, I'll send them soon.''

''Thanks Doc, you're doing a great thing for our holy lord.'' Said Garter.

''Don't thank me, thank Thomas Light, he's the reason why they are all here.'' Said Cain.

Dr. Light is the creator of X, which makes him the father of reploids, since all the reploids are based off of X in a way. Over 30 years ago was making X but due to dangerous terms, he had to seal him away for completion by way of a capsule.

''I know the story.'' Said Garter. ''Once again thanks doc.''

''No problem.'' Said Cain. After that Garterbelt hanged up. Then Cain went an called 2 special Maverick hunters for a mission.

 **Rewind End**

X continues to push forward on the highway wondering where the hell is panty and stocking.

Outside of a sweet, candy shop is a girl with long purple,blue mixed hair, in a black Lolita dress with white and blue stockings on, she had light blue eyes and had a nice white complexion. She was eating some type of cake and enjoying every taste of it.

''Wow so tasty.'' Said the girl. Then came another girl fixing her panties up.

''Wow that boy sure knew how to fuck.'' Said the girl, who in a way looks just like the girl eating cake, but has long blond hair wearing a long red dress, and had red heels on, she had a good complexion and had light blue eyes.

''Is that all you really think about is sex, you skank?'' said the goth looking girl.

''Oh, well at least I'm can get a man to bang me sister.'' Said the girl in the red dress. She's Panty Anarchy, the other girl is her sister Stocking.

''Speaking of man, I've seen you eying that one guy lately, what's his name um X?'' Said Stocking.

Panty grew a smirk. ''Well he sure knows how to shoot.''

Stocking felt disgusted.

''You do realized he's not really human right?'' Stocking said.

''You don't know if they are more than just machines, anyway what do you think of Zero huh?'' Panty asked with a smile.

''You do remember he's not really into dating right, besides he's a good swordsman but me and him, no way at all.'' Stocking said. In a way Zero and her could work out but Zero has some things going on.

 **GUESS**

Then a light went off in Stocking's head. This made her stop eating. Panty noticed.

''Stocking, whats wrong with you?'' asked Panty.

''Wait, wasn't we suppose to go somewhere, something about an issue on the freeway?'' Stocking said.

Panty thought about it for a second. ''Yeah your right.'' Panty said. And with that they both rushed for see-through. Panty took driver seat, Stocking took passenger.

''Let's go see-through.'' Panty said as she started up See-though, a pink, 4 seated roofless jeep.

''Come on let's go.'' Said Stocking. She wanted to eat her sweet in peace but duty calls.

And they were off, next stop Daten City freeway.

''Let's hope they ain't mad at us.'' Stocking said.

''Why worried about upsetting a certain someone?'' Panty said.

''No, I don't wanna deal with complaining, I want this done with so I can get me some chocolate.'' Stocking said.

''Yeah well I hope to get me some xxx''X'' action later.'' Panty said.

But let's see how X is holding up.

''Argh FOR FUCK SAKES, WHERE ARE THEY?'' X said loud and annoyed.

 **Starts playing opening stage theme of Megaman x1**

X kept running and jumping over falling pieces of the destroyed parts of the freeway, his frustration rising. He then stopped to realize the situation, he needed to relax and get back on track.

X took a breath and continued though the freeway, He tried to maintain focus.

''I just don't understand.'' X said as he took out a robot driving a low sports car with a gun in the front.

X had the aim and focus of a marine, he kept his eyes on the situation and tried to keep from enraging.

''I hope Zero's okay.'' X said to himself. He then felt the ground shake, he then looked up and saw a plane.

''Wait a second, that plane looks familiar.'' X said.

''X!'' Said a voice coming from the distance. X looked behind himself.

It's Panty and Stocking. X was a upset.

They stopped see through right nearby him and saw the look on his face.

''Where have you 2 been?'' X asked the 2 as they exited See-through. Panty was the 1st to speak.

''Oh don't go get your …. Uh what's that feeling?'' Panty said with concern.

''Yeah that vibration?'' Stocking said.

 **Music changes to pre vile fight warmup from before you fight vile and the other bosses from sigma stages in MegaManX1.**

X,Panty, And Stocking looked up at the plane in the air then saw it's lift go down then out came a figure.

This figure is wearing a dark blue helmet and blue armor with red stripes, and he's in a riding armor.

X took a moment then he knew who it was.

''SHIT.'' Went X.

''What's up with you?'' ask Panty.

''Get ready you 2 this is gonna be intense.''

The figure landed, and even though you couldn't see his face, you know he was looking at you intensely with a blood cold stare and a face with the look on murder.

''SO X WE MEET AGAIN.'' Said the figure.

''Wait you 2 know each other?'' asked Stocking. X got into his fighting stance.

''Yeah.'' X said.

''So, what's the history between you 2?'' Panty asked.

''A history of war, destruction and DEATH.'' The figure said. Panty raised an eyebrow at the person.

''Anyway dude, who in the hell are you.'' Panty asked.

''Vile, that's his name.'' X said. Panty and Stocking laughed.

''Vile, what kind of name is that?'' The 2 girls said. Vile felt a little ticked off.

''Oh you're gonna know why I am vile.'' Vile said.

 **Starts playing what I call: A Vile assault, vile and sigma stage bosses battle theme from MegaMan X1.**

Vile charged at them with his ride armor throwing its fists at a very fast pace. Panty and Stocking dodged, and so did X, he fired back at Vile with a charged up buster shot.

''Nice shot X, but it will take more than that to beat me.'' Vile said.

Vile went in even faster charging right through the trio, sending them back.

''Whoa, what the hell was that?'' went Panty. She had the wind knocked out of her.

''I don't know, but that was intense.'' Stocking said. She was a little stunned.

X was staggered but he was fine.

'' Vile, is that all?'' went X.

''Don't worry I got many things in my book.'' Said Vile. He fired multiple missiles at the three. They managed to dodge them all.

''Hold up, I didn't think we'd be dealing with missiles!''Went a shocked Panty.

''Well, now you know.'' X said. ''Look out''

Vile was going into another charge, but then was cut off from a surprise slash by Stocking.

''How does your little suit handle that huh?'' asked Stocking.

''Oh just fine.'' Vile said. He eyed her. Stocking flinched.

''In fact, I think it's ready for some payba,, WHAT WAS THAT?!'' went a surprised Vile.

He turned around and saw Panty who got a good effective shot on him.

''Surprised freak?'' Went a confidant Panty. Vile was getting annoyed.

''Why you little,, ARGH ARE YOU SERIOUS?!'' went an upset Vile.

X managed to hit Vile with not one but 2 charged up shots. Vile was in trouble.

''Damn it, I was caught off guard.'' Vile yelled.

''Get Him.'' X said. And with that, X, Panty and Stocking laid the smackdown on Vile's ride amour with slashes and blasts. In time his amour was weaken.

''Damn it.'' Vile said. His armor was down.

Panty and Stocking seemed to be celebrating a bit, X walked over to finish Vile.

His aim was right in his face.

''Good bye for the last time Vile.'' X said.

''Yes I agree.'' Vile said with a confidant voice.

''What..ARGH'' went X as he was grabbed by the arm of Vile's ride armor.

''Well,well, this seems familiar huh X?'' went Vile.

''ARGH.'' Went X.

Panty and Stocking were both surprised at X getting caught. They were annoyed.

''I think it's time to end this.'' Panty said.

''I can't wait to end this so I can have me some chocolate'' Stocking said.

 **Music changes to: Fly away, Panty and Stocking's Transformation theme.**

''Hahahaha…huh?'' went Vile, as he looked to see the 2 angels re prepare to end this battle.

As Panty and Stocking did their thing neither X or Vile were interested in how they were um preparing. But was it a distraction in a way yes.

After they finish they're transformation ,they prepared to strike. Vile was dumbfounded.

''What was that?'' Vile went.

''REPENT MOTHERFUCKER.'' Said Anarchy sisters as they got in Vile's face ready to end him.

''What?''WENT Vile, then X spoke up.

''YOU'RE TOO CLOSE.'' Said X. Panty and Stocking didn't care they were gonna win, or so they thought.

Right before they hit Vile, there was a little motion going on, and you know what I mean.

''GOTHCA IDIOTS.'' Went Vile as he grabbed both Panty and Stocking in his other arm.

 **Music changed back to Vile's theme.**

''ARGH.'' Went the sisters. Vile laughed.

''Now I got you all trapped, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.'' Vile went, letting his feelings of achievement show.

''Ahhh argh Damn you Vile.'' X said.

''SHUT UP.'' Vile said, crushing X more.

''Wow what an asshole.'' Panty said.

''More like a guy with some personal problems.'' Stocking said.

''Technically the same…. ARGH.'' Went Panty, as she and Stocking were being crushed by Vile.

''You 2 shut up as well.'' Vile said. Panty got annoyed.

''FUCK YOU,YOU FUCKING BASTARD.. ARRRRRRRRGHHH HAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHH OWWWWWW.'' Went Panty as she was squeezed even more, too bad Stocking was feeling the same thing.

''DAMN PANTY WHY DON'T YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP AND THINK OF A WAY OUT OF THIS?'' yelled Stocking. Hearing this Vile chuckled.

''Oh so the little angels are trying to escape, so cute, oh kawaii, ha ha ha ha ha… WELL I'M AFRAID I'VE GOT SOME BAD NEWS.'' Went Vile.

He went and eyed Panty and Stocking more, X was going to take this chance to counter but was squeezed in the process.

''Arghh hhhuuuu argh.'' Went X.

''Ha ha ha, nice try X.'' Went Vile.

Panty and Stocking hear X's struggle, but were determined to survive.

''Now where was I, oh yeah.'' Vile said.

''AHHHHHHHHHH AHEEEEEEE AHHHHH.'' Went both Panty and Stocking. The life was being squeezed out of them. Vile laughed.

''Haha haha, there's nothing you can do HA.'' Vile shouted.

''Damn you Vile.'' X said. Vile decided to end it all, squeezing the life out of them.

''AHHHHHHHHHH.'' Went the 3. Vile was laughing like he won the lottery, but we all know whats next.

Suddenly Vile hears and reacts to a charging up sound.

''What the hell is that, CRAP.'' Went Vile as both his ride armor arms have been shot off.

 **Starts Playing Zero's theme from… whatever game you want it to be from x1, X2 or x3 whatever.**

Zero arrived just in time to save the 3 heroes.

''Damn you Zero.'' Vile said.

Zero was ready to take one more shot. Then came a plane and right there, Vile uses that moment to escape. Of course Zero he misses, but he ignores that and focuses on X, Panty and Stocking.

''Hey are you guys okay?'' Asked Zero.

Zero looked just like X except his armor was red and white, his eyes were green, his helmet looked like the head of perfect Cell and he had a saber.

X nodded and stood up. They then walked up to panty and stocking and help them up.

Song ends

''So, that guy is Vile, huh?'' went a emotional Panty. She felt weak after having her life somewhat flash before her eyes.

''Yeah.'' Said Zero.

''Wow, that was intense and that was just his ride armor.'' Stocking said, feeling weak and stupid to had gotten so close to Vile.

X felt their depression, and wanted them to feel better about this and use this to an advantage to rise above the enemy next time, but he didn't know what to say. Then Zero put his hand on his shoulder.

''Don't worry it x, I got this one.'' Zero said.

''Sure.'' X said. Zero cleared his throat and prepared to speak.

 **HERE COMES THE ONE**

Then Panty and Stocking got a call from Garterbelt. Panty answered.

 **EH NEXT TIME**

''WHAT THE FUCK IS IT GARTERBELT?'' Yelled the emotional blond.

''BITCH WHO YOU TALKING TO LIKE THAT, ANYWAY YOU AND STOCKING NEEDS TO GET BACK TO THE CHURCH RIGHT NOW, IT'S IMPORTANT, AND TELL X AND ZERO WE NEED THEM BADLY.'' Yelled Garter.

''Alright, bye.'' Panty said hanging up the phone.

''Well looks like the black hairball needs us for something, and he also said…..''

''We heard.'' Went X and Zero. Panty just walked over to see through and Stocking did the same. They were off to the church.

X and Zero looked at them leave sight then teleported to the church.

X and Zero arrived at the church and waited for Panty and Stocking. Once they arrived they headed inside, once they got to the alter hall they saw Garterbelt looking somewhat nervous, and Chuck and Briefs by his side.

Chuck is panty and stocking's special dog, he's green, looks cartoony and that's the best description I can give him.

Briefs, looks like a nerd boy with some earmuffs, mushy orange hair, wearing what looks like a ghost buster outfit, and on his back eh something they use to stun ghost or something.

Panty blinked at the scene then she asked Garter what's up.

''So what is it Garterbel….'' Panty was interrupted by a paper being put in her face, she looked at it, and so did Stocking, X, and Zero.

''Oh this is madness angels, this is a nightmare indeed, the good lord above have sent us this great and dangerous task.'' Said Garterbelt.

Panty and Stocking blinked at what the paper said. So did X and Zero.

''Mavericks.'' Went the 4.

''Oh the heaven above must feel you are ready for such a task, this maybe the one that gets you 2 back into heaven.'' Garter said.'' Quickly Panty threw it on the ground and both her and Stocking got away shaking their heads.

''No, no,no, HELL NO WE CAN'T FIGHT MAVERICKS.'' The 2 girls said.

''What?'' went Briefs. He's so shocked to see these 2 acting like this.

''Panty, Stocking this isn't you, you can't be scared of a few mavericks.'' Briefs said. Panty and Stocking weren't having any of it.

''We just fought one with ride armor, and he didn't need to use anything else, HE WRECKED US.'' Stocking said, she was not her usual self.

They both sat down on the ground feeling weak.

''Let's face it we're done for.'' Panty said.

Zero was shocked and so was X and everyone else.

''Hold up a second, you guys can't give up.'' Zero said.

''WELL YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FELT AS YOUR LIFE WAS BEING DRAIN FROM YOUR BODY.'' Stocking yelled at Zero. He sees why they are so down, they almost died. Garterbelt didn't know what to do, Briefs felt even more useless, Chuck was still and Zero didn't expect this at all, it looked like it was over for them all.

''We're not powerful enough to defeat the mavericks let alone Vile.'' The sisters said.

''No, you're wrong.'' Said X. Everyone looked on at the blue reploid.

 **Starts Playing: Variable X, X'S theme from Mega Man x1, the theme you hear after Zero saves you and he's dying.**

Panty and Stocking looked on at the blue boy.

''What do you mean?'' asked Panty.

''I mean you guys shouldn't have expected to beat him so easily, after all he's designed to be a war machine, right Zero.'' X said. Zero nodded.

''Panty, Stocking, you guys are strong, but not as strong as you thought against Vile, if you train hard, and use everything you got, you should become stronger.'' X said. Panty and Stocking started to smile.

''You may become as powerful as… well Me and Zero.'' X said. Zero smiled.

''He's doing what i did for him last that one time.'' Thought Zero.

Zero smiled at this choice of words. X looked at Zero then back to Panty and Stocking.

''You guys are in the same shoes as I was a while ago, just try your best and you will rise, ain't that right Zero?'' X said. Zero nodded. Then Panty and Stocking stood up.

''Alright X, you got us pumped and ready to battle.'' Panty said. X grew a small smile.

''Yeah those Mavericks won't know what hit them.'' Stocking said. X smile was seen able and he even gave them a thumps up.

''Yeah, and who knows how many sexy men needs save who will just be packing something big and fierce.'' Panty said. X flinched.

''And maybe I'll get free sweets for saving some cake baker's life.'' Stocking said. X blinked and was shocked about how all this turned around. He then laughed.

''Sometimes I wonder what me and Zero got ourselves into.'' X said.

 **Flashback**

After beating another Ghost, Panty and Stocking were just riding on the road when they just seen 2 ghost bee machines in the air.

''Really, up there, oh come on.'' Went Panty who stopped the car and looked at the 2 ghosts.

''We just took out 2 annoying ones a few minutes ago.'' Stocking said.

''Eh come on let's get this over with…'' Panty was about to finish but then the ghosts blew up.

''Um, what the hell just happened?'' Asked Panty.

''I don't know?'' said Stocking. They then looked up and saw 2 figures where they last saw the ghost bees, they landed on the ground.

Panty feeling a little annoyed, but a little curious, so she walked over to the 2 males.

''Hey you 2.'' She said. Stocking followed her sister.

The 2 boys ignored them.

''Hello.'' Went Stocking. The 2 males heard them turned around and smiled at the 2 sisters.

They flinched and the boys rode off. ''Hey, come back here.'' The girls yelled at the boys but they were gone.

''Man who were those guys?'' said Panty.

''I don't know.'' Said Stocking. ''But we better get back to the church''

''Yeah let's go.'' Panty said. And off they went to the church.

Once they got there they saw 2 weird bikes outside. They wandered who's they were but didn't truly care, but they seemed familiar. They chose to ignore it and go inside.

''Hey Garter where you at?'' Asked Panty.

''I'm in the alter room, get your asses in here, we have 2 important guests, or better yet 2 blessings for you 2.'' Garter shouted back.

''I'm just gonna count that last one as bullshit.'' Panty said as she and Stocking walked into the room. All they saw were Garter belt, Briefs who's looking excited, and chuck jumping around like crazy.

''K garter who's the guests?'' asked an impatient Panty.

''Yeah, can this hurry up, I got me a left over cake to eat.'' Stocking said.

''And I got guys to fuck.'' Panty added on.

''Okay okay, hos, the time has come for you to say hello to what can be the greatest thing to happen in your… ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!'' Yelled Garter. Panty and Stocking were zoned out.

Garter was about to snap, and they were ready for it but he held back, then Briefs calmed himself and chuck stopped jumping around.

Panty And Stocking noticed this in full.

''Sorry Garter i wasn't listening, uhh, hello?'' went Panty. She was ignored.

''Um what the fuck is wrong with you guys?'' asked Stocking.

''Yeah you act like you've seen a ghost?'' Panty thought. Then a light went off in both her and Stocking's head. They got their weapons ready and turned around.

''REPENT MOTHER WHAT THE'' Went the girls.

Starts playing MMx1 theme

Panty and Stocking pause their movement at the sight of 2 men, one in armor of red, one in armor of blue.

''Panty and Stocking meet Maverick hunters X and Zero.'' Garterbelt said.

Panty and Stocking looked at them for a second and remembered something.

''Hey, you 2 look familiar… wait a sec.'' Went Panty. ''You are the ones who killed those bee ghosts earlier.''

''Hey those were our kills.'' Stocking said.

''Um gomenosai, we didn't think anyone was gonna handle them so we took care of them ourselves.'' The blue one said.

''Besides if we didn't, they may have continued their chaos.'' Said the Red one. Panty and Stocking didn't want to deal with these guys, not to mention they are hot and cute.

''Oh wait, We didn't introduced us right.'' The red one said.

The red one walked up to Stocking.

''Hi my name is Zero, nice to meet you normally Stocking.'' Zero said extending his hand.

''How you know my name?'' asked Stocking.

''Dr. Cain and Garter talk about you and your sister all the time.'' Zero said.

Stocking feel kind of glad to know that garter at least talked about her and Panty.

Then the blue one stepped forward.

''So you're Panty, my name is X.'' He said. Panty was blushing at how hot x looked.

''Wow, X it's um nice to meet you.'' Panty said. X smiled. ''Damn he's hot.'' She thought and with that, she got the idea.

''Say X?''

''Hmm?'' Went X.

''Would you like to come to my room for a little bit of a welcome party?'' asked a slutty mood panty. X blinked.

''Oh no Panty not with these guys you damn well aren't, try fucking with them, you ain't ever going back to heaven.'' Garter said. Then Stocking had a question.

''Wait if these guys are Maverick hunters, why are they here to help us, AND WHY DO WE NEED HELP?'' asked Stocking.

''Well one, maverick hunters are angel repliods who hunt down demon repliods called Mavericks, and 2 CAUSE YOU FUCKING NEED IT.'' Garter yelled.

''BULLSHIT'' yelled Panty.

''I agree with the slut.'' Stocking said.

''Who you calling a slut, cake whore.'' Panty said.

''Both of you shut up in the presence of greatness.'' Garter yelled.

X and Zero looked on shocked at the scene but seen Chuck running around having fun,then he go in the middle of Panty's,Stocking's, and Garterbelt's argument and got MESSED UP.

Feeling disturbed they decide to continued talking with Briefs about stuff, he's the most calm one here.

''Um is it always like this?'' asked Zero.

''Sometimes it's this, sometimes it's something else.'' Said Briefs.

''Ah, we'll just have to try and deal with it.'' X said.

''Well good luck with that i guess?'' Briefs said.

 **Flashback ends**

 **Variable X continues**

X remembers that happened awhile ago but not much of a while ago many things have changed since then.

After X was done remembering the past he sent word to about the Mavericks, something is bring them Back to life, but what? Cain tells X they will try to find out what causing this, but in the meantime they need to get rid of all the mavericks again.

 **Starts playing: Megaman x1 maverick stage select theme**

X tells everyone of the situation and what must be done to wipe out the mavericks and of course Zero is on board.

''I'm ready to take on what ever it is we need to take down X.'' Zero said.

X smiled. Then came Panty and Stocking who also agrees to 'FIGHT' the Mavericks. Everyone is in shock.

''You guys are really gonna help?'' Asked X.

''You 2 helped us out.'' Panty said.

''And now it's time for us to get even and returned the favor.'' Said Stocking.

''Yeah and we got someone to thank for this.'' Panty said. X smiled. ''Even more for if we die, we know who to blame.''

X then made a worried face, but kept calm and nodded.

''Hold on girls.'' Said Garter. ''This is gonna be a difficult challenge for you guys just like this, you're gonna need some type of upgrade for this, but you're not reploids.'' Garter said.

''Don't worry Garter, I'll asked Dr. Cain to make some upgrades for them, he's not just great in the reploid field you know.'' X said. Garter smiled at this.

''I wanna try and help too.''Said Briefs, Panty and Stocking were about to laugh but X and Zero were happy to have his help.

''You can help us Briefs.'' X said.

''Really?'' hoped Briefs.

X nodded to the young boy.

''How can geek boy help?'' Panty said.

''If not for battle, then for support.'' Zero said.

Chuck jumped in the middle to show he's ready to help as well, panty and stocking were gonna hurt him, but he was on X and Zero side so they couldn't.

''Then it's official, Angels today you are now assistant Maverick Hunters.'' Garterbelt said.

And right after that sent X all the info on all the returned Mavericks.

And before Cain went on, X told him everything about Panty,Stocking and Briefs assistance and the upgrades they need. Cain was going to work on it as quick as he could.

''Thanks '' X said.

''Okay guys here we go.'' X said. He pulled up the Maverick Screen.

 **I DID THIS ALL FROM MEMORY**

There were 8, Boomer Kuwanger, Launch Octopus, Spark Mandrill, Armored Armadillo, Flame Mammoth, Sting Chameleon, Chill penguin, and Storm Eagle.

Briefs looked a little worried.

''Don't worry Briefs , we can take them on easy.'' X said.

BUT THAT WASN'T ALL OH NO, there were another 8 Mavericks.

Wire Sponge, Wheel Gator, Over Drive Ostrich, Crystal Snail, Morph Moth, Flame Stag, Bubble Crab and Magna Centipede.

After that Everyone had on an annoyed face, X however was still holding on.

Starts playing: Panty and Stocking ending um Clap your hands?

''Eh 16, no problem we can win.

Finally 8 More showed up.

Tunnel Rhino, Blast Hornet, Blizzard Buffalo **NOT FUCKING BILZZARD BUFFALO FREAKING PS1 HOW THEY MESS THAT UP JUST LIKE THE HOMING TORPEDO IN THE STAGE SELECT SCREEN IN MEGAMAN X1 UNDER LAUNCH OCTOPUS SPECS IT'S HOMING NOT HORMING, AT LEAST THEY GOT IT RIGHT IN THE SUBMENU UM ANYWAY** Neon Tiger, Toxic Seahorse, Volt Catfish, Crush Craw fish and Gravity Beetle.

And now the look of b.s has fall onto X.

''Ahh, WELL FUC.''' X goes as we go off.

 **CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP YOUR HANDS.**

* * *

 **AND THAT'S THE END OF THE 1ST EPISODE OF MEGAMAN X PANTY AND STOCKING, I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR READING NOW OR IN THE FUTURE AND I WILL SEE YOU SOON AS WE TAKE ON OUR 1ST OF THE 24 MAVERICKS, DON'T WORRY AFTER AT LEAST 4 MAVERICKS I DO A PANTY AND STOCKING EPISODE, BTW CAN THEY DESTROY MACHINES WITH THEIR WEAPONS UH ANYWAY I KNOW THEY BROKE CHARACTER BUT I HAVE TO DO THAT SOMETIMES FOR THE STORY TO MAKE SENSE NOW THEN WHO SHALL THE 1ST MAVERICK BE FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON MEGAMAN X PANTY AND STOCKING… ALSO I'LL DO THE D ROCK THING JUST EH WAIT AND SEE :D OH AND I PLAN TO DO THIS BUT IN SEPARATED GAME STYLES AND DO IT IN MEGAMAN XTREME STYLE AS WELL, SO FOR NOW PLAY US OUT.**

 **START PLAYING MEGA MAN X1 THEME.**


	2. The Disappearing reappearing TOWER GOD

**What is up, what's going down we're here with another chapter in Megaman X Panty and Stocking, also don't you hate it when you work so hard on a piece of your story and then when you got to save it, the auto recover doesn't work and then it stops working and you lose all your work, well that happened to me I had a good chapter and I fucking lost it, not I have to do it the fuck again. Well what can I do except fucking leave this type of Microsoft word, yeah you heard me fuck you. Anyway before I begin I just wanna say that X is the main character of this story so yeah. Um time for us to get started. I wish there were fan art for this.**

 **Starts playing: Megaman x1 intro**

 **Chapter 2: The disappearing, reappearing Tower God.**

* * *

 **Starts playing: Maverick stage select theme from mmx1**

''Alright who should we take down 1st?'' X said.

''Chill Penguin.'' Panty and Stocking said.

''How about wire sponge?'' Garterbelt said.

''Let's take on Tunnel Rhino.'' Zero said. Everyone had a choice of who they wanted to fight 1st, but someone made a call that seems surprising but not really.

''Hmm, how about Boomer Kuwanger?'' Brief suggested. Everyone stopped.

Panty and Stocking looked at him with a 'are you fucking dumb' look, garter raised an eyebrow. Zero thought about it and nodded.

''Are you serious?'' Panty and Stocking said.

''I was just suggesting.'' Brief said.

''That's not a bad idea Brief.'' X said.

''Yeah I agree.'' Says Zero.

''Really?'' Brief said.

''Yeah.'' X replied. Brief smiled.

''Oh come on really.'' Panty said.

''All in favor of fighting Boomer Kwuanger 1st raise your hand.'' X said. X, Zero, Brief, Garterbelt raised their hands. Chuck did something that showed that he was raising his hand in agreement.

Panty and Stocking reluctantly raised their hands.

''Alright, oh I almost forgot.'' X said.

X and Zero gave Panty, Stocking, Garterbelt what looks like a wrist watch, they put one on Chuck's neck. And gave one to Brief.

''What are these?'' Panty asked.

''2 things, a transporter, so you can teleport to multiple places, and a life preserver.'' Zero said.

''A life preserver?'' Asked Stocking.

''You'll know sooner or later.'' X said.

''Alright let's go.'' Zero said.

''Wait?'' Panty said. ''Are we teleporting?''

X nodded.

''Why don't we just drive there?''

''Cause it's a bit far away and if we did it would be a challenge for us to get inside.'' X said.

''Oh.'' Went Panty.

''Oh I almost forgot, here garter.'' X said as he tossed him what looked like a laptop.

''What do I need this for?'' Garter asked.

''Call Dr. Cain he'll tell you.'' Zero said. Garter just gave him an ok look.

''Alright everyone ready.'' X said. They all nodded.

''Okay Let's go.''

 **Starts playing: Maverick selected theme from MMX.**

 **Here we go to save the world, we're gonna beat, this hater, Boomer kuwanger.**

 **Starts playing what I call: The disappearing, reappearing Tower god, Boomer Kuwanger theme from MMX.**

The 5 of them teleported into the tower, it kind of looked like a sewer in a way.

''Alright so where's the maverick?'' Panty said.

''He's at the top of the tower.'' X said.

''So why didn't we teleport there?''

''If we did, he'd have the element of surprise, if we do it this way we'll warm up for him.''

''Um is that music I hear?'' Stocking said.

''Yeah, they always do that.'' Zero said.

''It's messed up that these mavericks are our enemies, they know how to make good music.'' X said.

''Alright should we go?'' X said, the others nodded.

They were off, they 1st went up one ladder, which led to another platform with a ladder on it as well.

Then they saw another platform, but this time X stopped them for a second.

''Freeze.'' X said. They all stopped. X looked at the next platform and saw a green robot with a spiky ball and chain, and shield.

''Panty, I'll distract it, then you go in and take it out.'' X said. Panty nodded.

''Hey goofball.'' X said. The green robot spotted x and was about to throw his ball, but right before he did he was blown to bits by Panty.

''Nice one Panty.'' X said. She smirked and they kept on going.

Then they saw a gun walled enemy moving to fix its aim on them.

''That seems easy to, whoa.'' Went Zero as Stocking went in and slashed the robot to bits. However she was in the sights of the green robot with the ball and chain, and it was set to attack, but once it's defenses were down, Zero went in and attack the robot and destroyed it.

''Nice distraction Stocking.'' Zero said to complement the goth style girl. She smirked.

Then out of nowhere Panty destroyed 2 walled guns who focus was hidden from the others.

''Impressive.'' X said.

They then continued forward pass the area with the Lasers shooters and what looks like a spinning head, coming for them. Then after that they took care of the giant tortoises as they continued up, they then reached the elevator.

''Alright an elevator we get a break.'' Panty said. Sadly there's no break as they go up they see platforms with spikes on the bottom.

''Guys, Avoid the spikes.'' Shouted X.

''And what about those?'' Brief said as he pointed to some spinning heads that were like the other ones but red and follows you.

''Try and avoid them too.'' X said.

Meanwhile, Garter had finish talking with Dr. Cain about the laptop and why it's important.

The laptop has and collects data on multiple factors including the mavericks.

''This can be useful for us.'' Garter said.

He looked up info on Boomer Kuwanger, so he can rely info to the girls.

''Oh lord, I better tell those 2.'' Garter said.

After they got through the elevator, they came outside to see numerous platforms above them.

''Alright we're halfway there.'' X said. ''Can you guys wall jump?''

''Yeah.'' Panty and Stocking said.

''I think so.'' Brief said.

''Good, let's go.'' Zero said.

As they went up they battle numerous platform attached guns and ladder crawlers, it was more easy than when they fought the tortoises, there were a lot more than X thought, like someone knew he'd remember and changed it up in their favor.

After they got through all that, they went back inside of the tower. Once they got inside Panty noticed a platform with something on it, she decided it wasn't important and chose to let it go.

Once inside they saw Multiple spinning cannons and walled guns. ''REALLY?'' Went Panty.

X and Zero went in and got rid of them quick.

They then headed up a ladder that led them to the same situation only this time, a spinning cannon was upside down on the roof.

''Oh my god, screw this.'' Went Panty and Stocking as they got rid of them quickly as well.

''Wow, that was quick you 2.'' Brief said, complementing the 2 girls.

They then headed up one more ladder and then they saw a door.

''Don't tell me there's more?'' Went Stocking.

''Nope, that's where Boomer Kuwanger lies.'' X said.

After hearing that the anarchy sisters ran inside.

''Wait for us.'' Said X, Zero, and Brief.

They all went through the door, then they saw one more.

''Where is he?'' Panty said.

X then pointed at the door in front of them. ''There's where Boomer Kuwanger waits.'' X said.

''Then why this empty room?'' Asked Stocking.

''I think this is like a moment to clear your head before you go into battle, at least for me.'' X said.

''Whatever I'm ready to beat this maverick.'' Panty said.

''Okay then, everyone ready?'' X said. They nodded.

''Lets do this.'' X said, as they go through the door and into another room that's wide, has what looks like a flat background and some lights.

''Alright where is he?'' Panty said.

''Hellooooooo.'' Said a mysterious voice.

 **Starts playing: Pre maverick fight from MMX**

They then see a figure start fading into view from the sky to the ground. Once he landed, they got a good view of him.

He looked like Cell's 1st form from Dbz except, his feet looked like cowboy shoes but with pointy toe ends, red with yellow stripes, blue knees, black thighs, a head that was red, and had yellow on the top of his head, a horn on each side of his head, shoulder pads that are pointy at the ends, and a body that seems girly.

''So you're Boomer Kuwanger?'' Stocking said.

''Yes I am and you must be the anarchy sisters.'' Boomer Kuwanger said.

 **YOU KNOW WHEN I HEAR BOOMER TALK I THINK OF ONE THING CELL 1ST FORM I DON'T CARE IF IT'S ABRIDGED OR FUNAMATION JUST YEAH.**

The sisters blinked once Boomer said their last name, like he knew them.

''So you 4… no wait there's five of you I forgot about Briefer s Rock, or Brief.'' Kuwanger said.

''What, How do you know me?'' Brief asked.

''Loads of questions that I will answer in a moment.''

Then he looked at 2 familiar faces.

''Well hello Zero, and X it's been awhile hasn't it.''

Zero and X got into a ready battle stance.

''Panty.'' Stocking said. ''Think this guy is all talk?''

''From the sound of things yes he is.'' Panty said.

''Thinking what I'm thinking.'' Stocking said.

''Yeah.'' Panty said.

''So then you 5 prepare for… uhhh.'' Boomer Kuwanger said as panty and stocking started doing their thing.

 **Starts playing: Fly away Panty and Stocking's Transformation theme.**

''What the hell.'' Went Boomer.

As the sisters did their thing, only Brief was distracted and that was cause of Panty.

''Are they serious?'' Zero said.

After they finish, they had their eyes on Boomer Kuwanger and charged.

''Repent Mother FUCKER.'' Went the anarchy sisters as they blasted and slashed at Boomer Kuwanger.

The attack cause a little bit of an explosion, that blurred the scene.

''Well that was easy.'' Panty said.

''Yeah lets go home, I want some cake.'' Said Stocking. Then they heard a chuckle.

 **Starts playing: Pre Maverick fight from MMX**

''That was easy to dodge, angels come on.'' Boomer Kuwanger said.

The anarchy sisters were pissed.

''How the fuck did you survive…..'' went panty, she then remembered him disappearing and reappearing as he came to the ground.

''Guess X didn't tell you how quick I am, well then it's about time I take you 5 out, but 1st I'll answer your questions.'' Kuwanger said.

Panty and Stocking took this moment to prepare for battle.

''We all know about you angels and what you are capable of, we've been eyeing you all carefully including your dog and priest.'' Boomer Kuwanger said.

''But why?'' X said.

''For the rise of the Mavericks.'' Boomer Kuwanger said. ''And know it's time for you to die at the hands of the disappearing, reappearing TOWER GOD.''

Boomer Kuwanger did what looked like a disco pose and got ready for battle.

 **Starts playing what I call: A maverick hunter till I die, MMX maverick battle theme.**

Boomer kuwanger waited for them to strike, the 1st being panty. She tried to shoot him right in the head, but instead got caught by his boomerang on his head and gave her a hard dead lift.

''Argh, DAMN IT.'' Went Stocking as she got hurt from the dead lift.

''Come here you freak.'' Stocking said. She went in for a slash but, boomer kuwanger dodge her with his speed and gave her a taste of his boomerang, it cut her on her side.

''OW, damn that hurt.''

Boomer kuwanger saw Panty come from behind and thought she got him with a shot, but missed.

''Damn it he's so quick.'' She said with frustration rising.

She then saw him reappear in her face, he then gave her a headbutt.

''Ow you fucking asshole.'' Went Panty.

''Is that all you 2 have… argh.'' went Boomer Kuwanger, he got hit by Panty, she took his showboating as a chance to get a hit.

''How's that Boomer?'' She said.

''Hurt, but not as much as this.'' Boomer kuwanger said as he disappeared.

''Where'd he go? Went Panty. She then got a call from Garterbelt.

''GARTER WHAT DO YOU WANT?'' She yelled.

''You guys fighting Boomer Kuwanger right now?'' he said.

''Yeah.''

''Be careful angels he's no joke, especially since he's upgraded.'' Garter said.

X and Zero blinked at this.

''He's upgraded?'' Went the hunters.

They then saw him hold his boomerang in his hand.

''Get ready to get sliced and diced.'' Boomer Kuwanger yelled as he let out numerous boomerang cutters.

''Look out.'' Yelled X. Everyone tried to dodge and not get wrecked, luckily no one did.

''Shit, where was that from?'' Zero said.

Panty and Stocking were surprised at what's happening, they didn't think this would happen again.

''No, i won't give up.'' Thought the sisters. Then they saw Boomer kuwanger again charging for them, this time stop by a blast from X and Zero.

''So now you 2 wanna fight huh, prepare for your end.'' Yelled Boomer.

''Brief now.'' Shouted X.

Brief then fired a blast at Boomer Kuwanger that blocked his view.

''Shit where the hell are you 5?'' Yelled Boomer Kuwanger.

''Now's the chance for an all out attack.'' Yelled panty.

''Let's go.'' X yelled. They all went in and charged at Boomer Kuwanger.

After the smoke cleared Boomer Kuwanger was hurt.

''Damn you all to hell.'' He shouted. He eyed then all, then saw how Panty looked,then he got an idea.

''It's over Boomer….where did he ….uh.'' Went Panty.

X, Zero, Brief, and Stocking all went wide eyed at the scene.

Boomer used his speed to catch Panty off guard and grab her with his horns, but instead of lifting her, he penetrated her body with his horns.

''Yeah it's over now.'' Went Boomer Kuwanger. Panty was starting to cough up blood.

''Uhh ha ah uhhh Fuck.'' Went Panty.

Boomer then started shaking her up and down on his horns.

 **REFERENCE XD**

Panty was in pain.

''Hey what's wrong, aren't you enjoying the ride, you fucking whore.'' Yelled Boomer Kuwanger.

''Stop it, Boomer Kuwanger.'' Yelled X.

Boomer Kuwanger turned his head to face the other 4. He smirked.

''Never let your guard down against me.'' Said Boomer. He continued to shake up Panty.

''How can this be… I'm dying, I'm really dying, this is bullshit.'' Panty whispered.

This scene enraged Zero and Stocking, and disgusted X and Brief.

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHA LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE AT AN ENDS.'' Boomer said as he finally stop shaking her.

''But you're blood is on my Boomerang Cutter, hmmm.'' Went Boomer Kuwanger.

''Ah ha.'' He said. He then threw her up to the roof with his was trapped with upon the roof.

Stocking was pissed.

''You fucking bastard.'' She yelled as she went in to strike him down, she thought he only had his speed to help him. Then out came another Boomerang and he threw it right at her mid section. She was in a way impaled.

''Ah uhhh Fuck ahhh.'' Went Stocking, she then fell down on the ground hurt.

Zero was in pain seeing these 2 dying, and only had one idea for them to survive.

''X, I think we can save them.'' Zero said. Boomer heard them.

''There's no way you can save this fools, they are done for HAHAHAHAHA.'' Went Boomer kuwanger. Brief was enrage.

''You asshole.'' Went Brief as he rush toward Boomer Kuwanger.

''NO BRIEF.'' Yelled X and Zero.

''HAHAHA the human wants to fight, okay well then time TO DIE.'' Boomer Kuwanger said as he threw a boomerang at Brief, and to his surprise, Brief took the boomerang and threw it back at Boomer Kuwanger.

''What the, ahhh SHIT DAMN IT.'' Went Boomer Kuwanger. Brief was surprised at what he did.

''Now I'm mad, you're finished AHHH.'' Went Kuwanger.'' What was that?''

Boomer Kuwanger looked and saw his previous thrown boomerang cut him, and it's the one with loads of blood on it.

''Wait no way.'' Boomer said, he looked up and saw Panty was gone. ''Where'd she go,, ARGH.''

Boomer was cut again, by another one of his boomerangs. ''Where the , how the WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?''

''Surprise Mother fucker.'' Said the voice of a blond woman. He turned around and saw Panty stand with her body messed up but still living. Also along with her is Stocking in the same way.

''No way, Ahh.'' Went Boomer kuwanger. He was slashed by Zero in the back.

''Damn you ZEROOOOOOO ARGHH FUCK.'' X got a good amount of charged shots on him.

''Fuck You all, I'm not gonna die.

X, Zero, Panty and Stocking prepared to end him.

''In the name of the great Creator and the ones blessed with the power of an angel we vow to send you to oblivion and into hell, where you belong.'' X and Zero said.

''Dear lord give us the strength to eradicate this being and save the world from all the mavericks.''

Boomer Kuwanger was wide eyed. He knows whats next. ''NO NO'' he went.

X and Zero were set to kill, but X told Zero to wait a second.

''Panty and Stocking wanna help us out?'' X said.

They nodded.

They got their transformation ready and said their speech in the process.

''You not gonna kill me… WHAT THE.'' Boomer kuwanger was stabbed in the back by 2 of his old boomerangs which were thrown by Briefs. ''You fucking human.. OH SHIT.'' He looked back and saw X, Zero, Panty and Stocking ready to end it all.

 **BOOMER KUWANGER YOU SPEEDSTER DISAPPEARING REAPPEARING LIKE A ROAD RUNNER YOU TOUGH BUT NOW YOU GONNA BE CRUSHED WE FIGURED OUT YOUR PATTERN NOW YOUR DONE. BOOMER KUWANGER YOU ARE SCREW WE'RE GONNA DESTROY YOU .WE BEAT YOU YOUR SPEED PREPARE FOR DEFEAT YOUR DEAD LIFT'S WEAK AND YOU BOOMERANG PLEASE YOUR SO EASY SAY GOODBYE CAUSE YOU'RE GONNA DIE YOU HEARD RIGHT. YOU WON'T SURVIVE THIS FIGHT THE DARKNESS WITH FALL TO THE LIGHT CAUSE I'M A MAVERICK HUNTER TILL I DIE.**

''SAYONARA MAVERICK BASTARD.'' Yelled X and Zero.

''REPENT MOTHER FUCKER.'' Yelled Panty and Stocking.

And with that X and Panty blasted, while Zero and Stocking Slashed Boomer Kuwanger to smithereens.

''No, I WILL BE BAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKK.'' Yelled Boomer Kuwanger as he blown up.

And with that the fight was over they won.

 **Plays: victory theme from Mega man x.**

''Good job guys lets head back.'' X said. And with that they returned to the church, where Chuck and Garterbelt is waiting for them.

''Well angels, I see you're alive so that means Boomer kuwanger is dead?'' Garterbelt asked.

''Yeah he is but um… wait, where's my wounds?'' went Panty.

''Yeah mine's too.'' Went Stocking.

''The transporter heals all wounds and refills all weapon energy.'' Zero said.

''Hold on a second you 2 ho's were careless and got hurt?!" Yelled Garter.

''Hey we managed to survive right?'' Went Panty. But before Panty could go on X spoke up.

''Hold on guys, I just remembered something important.'' X said. ''Garter is the cpu up and running?''

Garter nodded. ''It's over there near the alter.'' Garter said.

''Awesome , Panty, Stocking follow me.'' X said. They followed him to cpu.

X input some commands and out came some pads.

''Please put your hands on them.'' X said. The girls did what he said. X nodded to Zero to input the commands.

''Alright done.'' Zero said. ''Get ready you 2.''

"Wait a second, Brief come here please.'' X said. Brief walked over to x.

''Brief you did awesome today, this is your reward, put your hand on this pad please.'' X said. Brief did as he was told and put his hand on the pad.

''Alright here we go.'' Zero said. And at the press of a button the 3 of them became enlighten with power.

 **Starts playing: Get a weapon theme from Mega Man X1**

After the infusion was done the 3 of them felt the same.

''What was that for?'' Panty asked. X smiled.

''Here's your reward guys, follow us outside.'' X said. Panty, Stocking, Garterbelt, Chuck and Brief followed X and Zero outside.

''Well done guys you get.'' X paused as he shot out a boomerang. ''Boomerang cutter.''

Panty raised her eyebrow. ''How do we do that?''

''Think about it, and if you want to you can say it, and then bam it's equipped.'' Zero said.

 **I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING SHUT UP.**

The 3 of them thought about it and then they said it. ''Boomerang Cutter.''

Panty's clothing went from a red dress to a grey dress, Stocking's Dress became grey, and Briefs suit became grey as well.

''Whoa this is not my style.'' Stocking said. She didn't like the color.

''Guys, fire your weapons.'' X said.

Panty got her gun out but didn't expect nothing to change but instead of a bullet, she shot out a boomerang.

''Holy Shit DUDE.'' Went Panty.

''Well good for you, I don't know how this works for me.'' Stocking said as she slashed her sword, and from the tip came a boomerang.

''Whoa that was whoa.'' Went Stocking. Then an idea came to her mind.

She threw her sword.

''What the hell Stocking?'' Garterbelt shouted. And just like how she expected, it came back.

Now all that was left was Brief, but he felt like he couldn't do it.

''I don't know guys, I'm not sure it's something I can do, I mean, I'm not an angel.'' Brief said.

''Brief.'' Went X.

''Yeah.''

''Just fire.''

And after that Brief attempted a shot and guess what it worked, he fired a boomerang from his um blower.

''Wow this is awesome.'' Brief said.

 **Starts playing: Megaman X1 password theme**

''Yes it is, but remember great power comes with great responsibility.'' Garter said.

 **REALLY WHAT TIPPED YOU OFF THERE GENIUS**

''Yeah especially since these can grab items.'' X said. This put ideas in Panty and Stocking heads.

''So I can use these to get free cake?'' Stocking said.

''And I can use these to snatch up some hot guys, and play with Geek Boy?'' Panty said.

''Now hold on a minute didn't you hear what I say?'' went Garter.

''CHUUUUCK.. HUUU'' Went Chuck as he got smacked by the sisters.

At this scene all X and Zero did was laugh at how the everyone was acting, they won't be going back for a while but it's fine.

 **Starts playing what I call: the summit stage, the 4th sigma stage in mega man x1.**

In a certain room in a certain Building, 5 people stood around a visual orb and it showed a figure, X.

''So this is Megaman X huh.'' Said the voice of one man. ''I see how much of a threat he really is, and now that he and Zero are working with the angels, this will be harder.''

''And now he has taken out one of the mavericks again.'' Says another man.

''With how everything is going everything maybe harder to achieve.'' Says a man who's shorter than the rest.

''Vile did do good against them.'' Says a man of a bulky size.

''But he didn't follow though in time.'' Says a tall man.

Then came in another man

''Hmm, don't worry about that it's in the past.'' Says a man who was taller than the rest of them.

''Yes sir.'' Says 4 of the 5 men in the room.

''So, how's everything going so far with X?'' asked the tall man.

''He, Zero and those angels and their human friend just took out Boomer Kuwanger.'' Says one of the men.

This one looked a little weird from the rest of them.

''Ah he was a good soldier and a big issue for X in the past I expect he did do good till his fall?'' the tallest one asked.

''He did better than I thought, he almost took out the Angels, but almost doesn't count.'' Says the weird looking man.

''I see, well if we want what we want to achieve we better hurry.'' Says the tallest man.

 **Music changes to maverick stage select music from MMX1**

''Okay guys the day is still young so, we can still take out a few mavericks.'' X said. X then pulled up the stage select screen, and everyone got around, ready for whatever Maverick they will face next.

* * *

 **OKAY GONNA STOP IT RIGHT THERE SO I WANT Y'ALL OPENION, SHOULD I DO 3 MORE X1 MAVERICKS OR SHOULD I GO AFTER SOME X2 AND X3 MAVERICKS NOW LET ME KNOW PLEASE, CAUSE I WAS JUST GONNA GO GAME TO GAME UM ANYWAY THAT'S THE END OF EPISODE 2 OF MEGAMAN X PANTY AND STOCKING THE DISAPPEARING REAPPEARING TOWER GOD, I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR READING NOW OR IN THE FUTURE, AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF MEGAMAN X PANTY AND STOCKING SO UNTIL THEN SAYONARA.**

 **Starts playing Megaman x1 theme**


	3. ANNOCEMENT

I'M WORKING ON THIS STORY AGAIN THIS IS JUST A NOTE OF CHANGES THAT'LL BE MADE, 1ST THAT LAPTOP IS BEING CHANGED, IT'S NOW A PRAYER, SO IT HELPS ALSO GHOSTS CAN DIE REGARDLESS NOW, I JUST MADE THEM ALL ANGELS AND DEMONS TO HURT THE GHOSTS, SO YEAH A NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP, BUT I'M ALMOST DONE WITH A STORY SO, I'LL BE WORKING ON THAT DON'T WORRY THIS STORY AIN'T DEAD YET, JUST GONNA HAVE TO SHORTEN IT.


End file.
